


Just lyrics prank with a harem group chat, no biggie

by fORVEVERsIMPING



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group Chat story, I'm not a native, Lyrics prank, M/M, Multi, Oh god, Petition to make Hinata's Harem an actual tag, Why some emojis don't load?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fORVEVERsIMPING/pseuds/fORVEVERsIMPING
Summary: You should learn how to read title
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	1. The beginning of love

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Alright, I should continue writing that fic now-  
> My brain: Ah hell naw, yA ain't writing any sh*t until you get this out of your head  
> Me:... Why you gotta do this do me?
> 
> Summary of how this started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fanfic continuation?"
> 
> "Nah"
> 
> "New fanfic?"
> 
> "Yes"

# Love Words

**Hinata Shouyou is online**

**Hinata:** Hi everyone! 😄 I have something to say!

**Everyone is online**

**Nishinoya:** Damm yall speed😁😁

 **Tanaka:** They're simps, whaddit ya expect? 😂😂😂

 **Tsukishima:** Looks who talking😐

 **Sugawara:** Anyways, what did you want to talk about Hinata?

 **Hinata:** This is for you, Kita-san! (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+

 **Kita:** Me?

 **Atsumu:** That's not fair, Kita-san! Why is Hinata-kun only talking about you ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Oikawa:** Yeah! What's about me, Chibi-chan? (‘A`)

 **Iwaizumi:** No one want to talk about your flat ass😔

 **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan! 😭😭😭

 **Kuroo:** He ain't wrong though

 **Oikawa:** Shut up rooster head 😒😒

 **Kenma:** Shouyou?

 **Hinata:** ...  
Always there, taking care  
I'm immature, but you are here, always near,  
By my side~❤️

 **Osamu:** Wait-

 **Atsumu:** WHAT?! You hang out with Hinata-kun without me Kita-san?!!

 **Kita:** ...

 **Sugawara:** You take care of my baby?! Without me knowing?!!?  
😱  
Are you trying to take my momma position?!?!

 **Tsukishima:** On the bright side, Shrimpy finally admitted he's a brat

 **Sugawara:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **Daichi:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **Nishinoya:** The dead has spoken!😂😂😂

 **Tsukishima:** 😒

 **Hinata:** For listening to my words  
I'll always be grateful and faithful ｡^‿^｡

 **Bokuto:** Aw my student is so nice and polite😊😊😊

 **Kita:** 💖

 **Hinata:** I tell you I will never forget all the favors  
That you did for me as I was hiding all my feelings fearfully ( 〃．．)

 **Sugawara:** Feelings?!?!😱😱

 **Kageyama:** OI BOKE HINATA BOKE WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY FEELINGS

 **Akaashi:** ...

 **Hinata:** That is when I tried to make a song to tell you what is true  
"I'm thanking you, more than you knew" 😊

 **Oikawa:** Chibi-chan! You're so cute! ♡＾▽＾♡

 **Iwaizumi:** The door said something right for once

 **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan! ☹️ ☹️ ☹️ 

**Hinata:** There is the me, there is the you  
My feelings grew, love is there too💖

 **Lev:** Love?! I thought you loved me Hinata?!

 **Kenma:** He doesn't love you, Lev😒He loves me

 **Yaku:** Shut up Lev😒

 **Hinata:** Sometimes we love, sometime we hate  
This song, it holds our fate~

 **Daichi:** Song?

 **Hinata:** Right now, I am still loving you💓

 **Atsumu:** LOVE?!?!

 **Osamu:** YOU LOVE KITA-SAN HINATA?!?!

 **Kenma:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **Kita:** ...Hinata

 **Hinata:** It's true, I am in love with you 💕

 **Bokuto:** 😱😱😱😱  
AKAASHI HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OUR CHILD

 **Akaashi:** ...Please calm down Bokuto-san

 **Sugawara:** Bitch if you call him your child one more time...  
🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **Bokuto:** ☹️ ☹️ ☹️ 

**Hinata:** Are you too?  
I am in love with you~ 💗

 **Kita:** Of course Hinata, I love you too💗

 **Kiyoko:** I sense a rarepair~❤️

 **Yachi:** Me too! This is so cute!❤️

 **Nishinoya:** KIYOKO-SAN!!!!💕💕💕💕

 **Tanaka:** KIYOKO-SAN!!!!💞💞💞💞

 **Sakusa:** Ew dirty simps😷

 **Atsumu:** You talk like you ain't one Omi Omi-Kun!

 **Sakusa:** Shut up

 **Hinata:** But would you love someone as dumb as me?

 **Sugawara:** Baby you're not dumb!❤️

 **Kenma:** Yeah! I'd still love you regardless if you're dumb or not

 **Tsukishima:** Dumbass...Of course I would😒

 **Hinata:** Giving me what you feel, and your love,  
Is this dream real?💘

 **Kita:** This is not a dream, Hinata. I truly love you

 **Hinata:** For crying as you hear this song  
I'll only give you my thanks all day long （っ・∀・）っ💝

 **Sugawara:** Aw this is cute  
BUT STILL  
I AIN'T GIVING YOU HINATA🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **Daichi:** I don't think you have a choice Suga...

 **Sugawara:** SHUT UP  
THE DEAD CAN'T TALK🔪🔪🔪

 **Daichi:** ...

 **Hinata:** Don't forget, it is set~

 **Akaashi:** What is?

 **Hinata:** My childishness will once get old, far ahead,  
But not yet  
And then we'll meet, you and me, will celebrate it 39 times in a line ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

 **Kuroo:** Damm that's a lot celebration😃 Why 39 times though?

 **Hinata:** The gratitude I carry, in all the songs and verses  
I've created through my life to send you when you'd not be close to me (◕‸ ◕✿)

 **Kenma:** He lives in Hyogo, so he can't be with you all the time Shouyou  
I can though (✿◠‿◠)

 **Atsumu:** DAMM THIS DISTANCE 

**Hinata:** From this place, from here on out  
I know you'll always take good care of me and my words (◡‿◡✿)

 **Lev:** Wait why does that sound like a proposal-

 **Bokuto:** 😱😱😱😱  
ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!

 **Suna:** HEY I WASN'T INFORMED OF THIS

 **Sugawara:** I NEVER AGREED TO THIS

 **Ushijima:** I believe you both are still under the age of marriage, Hinata Shouyou and Kita Shinsuke

 **Tendou:** You don't have to say their full name Wakatoshi-kun...

 **Hinata:** There is the me, there is the you  
My feelings grew, love is there too  
Sometimes we love, sometimes we hate  
Is this what you await?

 **Kita:** I await the day we can get married, Hinata💑

 **Aone:** 😱 😱 😱 😱 

**Tsukishima:** Oh the wall said something

 **Hinata:** Well...  
What did you eat yesterday?

 **Kita:** I ate some onigiri from Osamu, thanks for asking Hinata

 **Osamu:** I can make you some Hinata-kun if you want any 😊😊😊

 **Atsumu:** NO!!! YA AIN'T MAKING HINATA-KUN NOTHING!!!

 **Osamu:** Jealous much?

 **Hinata:** And what did you do?  
Did you think of me as much as I think of you?

 **Kita:** Of course Hinata, I think of you everyday. It's nice to know that you think about me too (✿◠‿◠)

 **Bokuto:** What about me, Hinata? Do you think of me too? 🥺🥺🥺

 **Sakusa:** ...

 **Hinata:** Why don't you tell me about all the things you're hiding too?

 **Kita:** Of course, I'm willing to share my secrets with you Hinata

 **Kageyama:** BOKE HINATA BOKE I CAN DO THAT TOO

 **Sakusa:** ...I guess I can tell you where I hid my extra bleach, tiny germ...

 **Osamu:** I can teach you the secrets of cooking, Hinata-kun!😄😄😄

 **Oikawa:** I can tell you the secret to become as beautiful as me, Chibi-chan!😏😏

 **Ushijima:** I can teach you the secrets to become an ace

 **Tendou:** Of course, paradise! I'll teach you how to break someone's spirit😄😄

 **Semi:** Tendou...

 **Tsukishima:** ...I can tell you where I hid my limited edition dino plushes, dumbass😒😒😒

 **Nishinoya:** Damm looks at all these simps😂😂😂

 **Tanaka:** Ikr! They're so whipped!😂😂😂

 **Hinata:** Did you eat for two?

 **Kita:** Yes, I did. It's good to stay healthy. Did you also eat for two, Hinata?

 **Osamu:** Remember to eat vegetables also! For nutrition!😊😊😊

 **Hinata:** And what did you do?  
I don't know, maybe I forgot all the things about you

 **Kenma:** Yes! Forget him Shouyou, I'm better😊

 **Kuroo:** Kenma?!?!

 **Hinata:** I am in love with you😍

 **Bokuto:** 😭😭😭My student! Don't leave me!

 **Hinata:** But it's a lie and nobody knew😣

 **Sugawara:** OH THANKS GOD

 **Suna:** I knew it wasn't true!

 **Atsumu:** Sure you did Suna-kun

 **Suna:** Shut your yap😒

 **Ushijima:** Tendou, why does my body feel relieved all of a sudden? Is there something wrong with me?

 **Tendou:** Wakatoshi-kun...

 **Semi:** He really is pure....

 **Kita:** ...

 **Hinata:** The truth is, I am crazy for you  
I just can't hurt someone dear to me ｡^‿^｡

 **Kita:** 💓

 **Kenma:** Bitch Imma 🔪🔪🔪

 **Akaashi:** ...🔪

 **Atsumu:** Kita-san! How could you do this to us?! 😭😭😭😭

 **Hinata:** Listen, I am in love with you  
I will give my heart to you 😊😊😊💖

 **Kuroo:** No, don't give it to him, give it to me instead! I take better care of it!

 **Sakusa:** I'm the cleanest person here, so it obvious that I take better care of such pure object😷

 **Kageyama:** I'LL GIVE IT MILK

 **Tsukishima:** Heart doesn't drink milk, idiot 😒

 **Bokuto:** Me and Akaashi will treat your heart with care!

 **Akaashi:** 😊😊😊😊

 **Oikawa:** Me and Iwa-chan will give you the best love!

 **Iwaizumi:** We will. 😊

 **Sugawara:** NO ONE IS GETTING MY BABY'S HEART!!!

 **Hinata:** And I'm just wanting to laugh with you  
And to say,

 **Kita:** "So this was your love song"

 **Hinata:** 😲😲😲😊😊😊  
There's a you who is like the me~

 **Kita:** There's a me who like the you~

 **Hinata:** We are different and we are alike

 **Kita:** So different that we can be, so alike, so I love~

 **Hinata:** And forever I will show my love

 **Kita:** Sending words to you with a turtledove

 **Hinata:** They are from me, and just for you~

 **Kita:** So many birds,

 **Hinata:** Carrying our love words~💕  
💕~Carrying our love words **:Kita**

 **Sugawara:** ...Okay I'll admit it, that was wholesome  
BUT I WON'T HAND HIM OUT

 **Atsumu:** Yeah, we won't back down just because you're our captain Kita-san (・`ω´・ ●)

 **Osamu:** Hinata-kun is ours!

 **Suna:** Sorry Kita, but I refuse to go down without a fight (￣ー￣)

 **Kita:** ...Sigh  
Ignore these guys, how about meeting up at our usual spot, Hinata?

 **Hinata:** Okay Kita-san!(◕‿◕✿)  
Bye everyone!

**Hinata Shouyou is offline**

**Kenma:** 😃🔪

 **Akaashi:** 😊🔪

 **Bokuto:** 😭

 **Oikawa:** 😭😠🔪

 **Aone:** 💢🔪

 **Sakusa:** 😷🔪

 **Kita:** 😊😊😊

**Kita Shinsuke is offline**

**Sugawara:** This bitch-

 **Daichi:** LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KitaHina is wholesome💖


	2. The aftermath of KitaHina and new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... much more chaotic than the last one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey are you high?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Wanna write something?"
> 
> "Sure."

# Check Check Check One Two!

 **Atsumu:** I can't believe Kita-san did that to us! 😭😭😭😭

 **Osamu:** I never thought Kita-san would ever do such a thing... 😞😞😞

 **Suna:** I never thought he would take my Hinata-kun away from me 🙁🙁🙁

 **Sugawara:** EXCUSE ME?! HE.IS.NOT.YOURS.

 **Tanaka:** Because he's Kita's-

 **Sugawara:** SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE ORPHANAGE

 **Tanaka:** ...

 **Ennoshita:** Um chille-

 **Nishinoya:** Wait, how long have you been here?

 **Ennoshita:** ...From the beginning.

 **Lev:** Who are you?🤨

 **Tsukishima:** He's an extra 😄😄😄

 **Daichi:** TSUKISHIMA KEI.  
RESPECT YOUR FUTURE CAPTAIN

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki that's mean☹️ 

**Tsukishima:** Shut up Yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi:** Sorry Tsukki! (^◇^；) 

**Hinata Shouyou is online**  
**Kita Shinsuke is online**

**Sugawara:** HINATA

**Kozume Kenma is online**

**Kuroo:** What the-

 **Kenma:** SHOUYOU

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY MY DISCIPLE

 **Yachi:** Hinata-kun, how was your date?😘😘

 **Tanaka:** Did you have 'fun'? 😏😏😏

 **Sugawara:** TANAKA RYUNOSUKE

 **Hinata:** Hello everyone!😄😄 Thanks for asking, Yachi-chan and Tanaka-senpai! I had a lot of fun!😊😊 I'm sure Shinsuke did too!

 **Kita:** Anything is fun as long as I'm with you Shouyou💖

 **Nishinoya:** Ohoho, Shouyou? Shinsuke?😉😉

 **Tanaka:** No honorifics~? 😏😏

 **Kenma:** Wtf? ONLY I CAN CALL HIM SHOYOU

 **Lev:** But that his name-

 **Kenma:** Want me to chop off your russian legs?🔪

 **Yaku:** Shush Lev

 **Lev:** 😔😔😔😔

 **Hinata:** Shinsuke said that now that we grew closer, I don't need to use honorific, but it's still feel kinda weird 😆😆

**Atsumu:** KITA-SAN?!? 

**Akaashi:** He also calls you by your given name, why are you complaining?

 **Osamu:** Literally everyone calls us by our name  
If only I didn't have a twin, then I could experience the sentiment of calling eachother names 😔😔

 **Atsumu:** HEY!!

 **Kita:** Anyways, should we start, Shouyou?

 **Hinata:** Oh yeah, let's do it Shinsuke! 😁😁

 **Sugawara:** Start what now?

 **Yamaguchi:** I sense chaos😶

 **Asahi:** Should I start praying-

 **Hinata:** PEACE!✌️

 **Kageyama:** Boke-

 **Kita:** PEACE!✌️

 **Tendou:** Nani the f-

 **Hinata:** _@Bokuto_ Hey, senpai!

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY MY DISCIPLE

 **Akaashi:** Please don't type in caps all the time Bokuto-san

 **Atsumu:** I can literally hear his voice wtf?

 **Hinata:** Seriousness is my one saving grace, it's clear

 **Yamaguchi:** It is?

 **Tsukishima:** No it's not. It's shortness and brainlessness lmao 🤣🤣🤣

 **Sugawara:** TSUKISHIMA KEI

 **Daichi:** TSUKISHIMA KEI  
STOP INSULTING OTHERS LIKE THAT

 **Nishinoya:** Lmao 😂😂

 **Tsukishima:** Why are you laughing at yourself?

 **Nishinoya:** DID YOU JUST SAY I'M SHORT AND DUMB-

 **Kita:** But in the summer of his Junior year  
For the first time, he fell in love

 **Kenma:** WITH WHO?

 **Oikawa:** Alright guys~ I'm back from my shower, whaddit I miss?  
...  
WITH WHO CHIBI-CHAN?

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi** What's with all with all these notification?😡  
...  
Tiny germ...?

 **Akaashi:** Is it Bokuto-

 **Hinata:** _@Bokuto_ Hey senpai!  
I'm so in love with your deep voice, I admit.

 **Bokuto:** 😳😳😳

 **Ushijima:** Do you like him for his deep voice?  
I also have a deep voice, do you like me too?

 **Atsumu:** I have Kansai dialect!

 **Osamu:** And it sounds dumb with your voice😄

 **Suna:** He ain't wrong though lol

 **Atsumu:** You guys are so mean! 😤😤

 **Kita:** So much that he's been secretly recording it as M.P.3' 

**Iwaizumi:** That's really creepy Hinata...

 **Yaku:** Yeah, it kind is...

 **Bokuto:** HEY MY DISCIPLE I CAN TALK TO YOU ANYTIME SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO RECORD IT  
JUST TELL ME WHENEVER YOU WANT TO HEAR MY VOICE

 **Semi:** So he's comfortable with his voice being recorded?

 **Tanaka:** Anything's fine as long as it's Hinata😃

 **Nishinoya:** Fact😃

 **Hinata:** I think at some point I must have gone insane...

 **Daichi:** Huh-

 **Kita:** He downloaded Audacity for something strange...

 **Ushijima:** Audacity? Tendou, what's that?

 **Tendou:** It's a some sort of sound editing software, Wakatoshi-kun

 **Kuroo:** Why would he download that? Does he even know how it work?

 **Sugawara:** Don't disrespect my baby's intelligent!

 **Kenma:** Do you have something to say to Shouyou, Kuroo?🔪

 **Kuroo:** ...  
Plz don't kill me.

 **Hinata:** Cutting~ 彡ﾟ◉ω◉ )つー☆*

 **Kita:** Cutting~ (∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*

 **Hinata:** Pasting~ (･∀･)  
Until my masterwork's complete:

 **Kita:** Yay~(≧▽≦)

 **Atsumu:**... 👁️👄👁️  
➖👄➖  
👁️👄👁️

 **Osamu:** Did Kita-san just-

 **Suna:** YAY?!

 **Hinata:** Voice clip of Senpai whispering confessions❤️.mp3!

 **Oikawa:** Jesus fucking Chirst

 **Asahi:** I think you need help, Hinata...

 **Akaashi:** Yeah, we're here if you need someone to talk to

 **Kuroo:** So we just gonna ignore the fact that Chibi-chan want to hear Brokuto's confession?

 **Kenma:** ...  
You're using your brain for once

 **Kuroo:** Kenma 😭

 **Bokuto:** AW MY DISCIPLE WANT TO HEAR MY CONFESSION 🥰🥰🥰🥰

 **Oikawa:** ...Does he really not understand what's going on?

 **Kita:** Fantasies and simulations!

 **Hinata:** Come whisper those sweet words yet again!

 **Bokuto:** WAIT FOR ME I'M ON MY WAY

 **Sugawara:** NO YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE-`

 **Hinata:** Senpai, hey, Senpai,  
For forever I want to hear them!

 **Kageyama:** I CAN DO THAT TOO BOKE

 **Yamaguchi:** You mean confessing?

 **Kageyama:** I-  
YES

 **Kita:** In withdraw, so  
What should he do?!

 **Hinata:** Repeating it forever on loop.  
Play it! Play it!

 **Kita:** Che-Che-

 **Hinata:** Check Check!✌️ Check ONE TWO!✌️

 **Daichi:** This is so chaotic

 **Asahi:** Stop. Let me pray for you.😇  
Heavenly father-

 **Tsukishima:** I'm not sure how I feel about this  
On one hand, I loving this chaos  
On the other hand, my brain is malfunctioning from trying to understand what the fuck is going on.

 **Sugawara:** TSUKISHIMA KEI. WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN.

 **Tsukishima:** 😒

 **Hinata:** _@Bokuto_ Hey senpai!

 **Atsumu:** Why does he get to be called senpai while I don't?😩  
Can you call me senpai too Hinata-kun?😘

 **Sakusa:** Ew dirty human being

 **Osamu:** Ew disgusting not-my-twin-brother

 **Suna:** Ew nasty Barry B. Benson reincarnation

 **Kageyama:** Ew smelly not-the-best-setter

 **Atsumu:** Why do you guys keep bullying me?! 😭😭😭

 **Osamu:** Because it's fun

 **Hinata:** I haven't skipped out on even a single day  
And I pay attention to the things you said

 **Bokuto:** 🥰🥰🥰🥰  
THAT'S WHY YOU'RE THE BEST DISCIPLE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Suna:** More like the only one lmao

 **Tsukishima:** Because only dumbasses can understand eachother lol

 **Sugawara:** HEY YOUNG MAN, I DID NOT TEACH YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS

 **Akaashi:** Don't talk about Bokuto-san like that

 **Yamaguchi:** That's rude Tsukki!

 **Tsukishima:** Shut up-

 **Hinata:** Ideal disciple, and yet...  
_@Bokuto_ Hey, Senpai! Is it that bothersome people are just your thing? 

**Iwaizumi:** Did he just call himself bothersome?

 **Sugawara:** Baby, you're not bothersome! Just a bit too hyperactive!

 **Atsumu:** Yeah, we love hanging out with you! Right, 'Samu?

 **Osamu:** Yeah, even if we have to travel for hours to meet you, we never regret it.

 **Suna:** I was never bothered by your text message in the morning, even if it's, like, 6 A.M Hinata-kun

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY MY DISCIPLE YOU'RE NOT BOTHERSOME I LOVE TEACHING YOU

 **Kenma:** Please tell him to stop writing in caps Akaashi-san

 **Akaashi:** I did. He just didn't listen...

 **Kita:** And he'll be fine on his own, you think  
When you leave him alone?

 **Bokuto:** ARE YOU LONELY HINATA?? I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND

 **Hinata:** I've gotten so sick of how it's so unfair😞  
How that pretty boy✨'s getting all your attention  
And you don't care...☹️ 

**Bokuto:** What?

 **Kenma:** Oh thank god he turned the caps off

 **Sugawara:** By pretty boy, do you mean Akaashi?

 **Akaashi:** I-

 **Kita:** 'Cause among the hierachy of partners, at the top is where he stands.

 **Hinata:** I never even had stood a chance  
You won't spare a single glance （>﹏<）

 **Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE, I PAID ATTETION TO YOU TOO  
AKAASHI WHAT IS THIS HIERACHY? WHY DOES IT MAKE MY DISCIPLE SAD?

 **Suna:** ...Are you serious?  
Akaashi-san, how do you deal with this idiot everyday?

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto-san I-

 **Hinata:** Perfect conduct's only hurting me!  
I'll never the one that you see.  
_@Bokuto_ Senpai, hey, Senpai!  
Would you stop only scolding just him, please? (╥_╥)

 **Bokuto:** Scold? I've never scolded anyone Hinata! Especially Akaashi!

 **Tsukishima:** Because most of the time, you're the one getting scolded instead lol  
Oh and by most of the time, I mean all the time😂😂

 **Kuroo:** Brokuto would never do such a thing!

 **Bokuto:** Kubro! Bro!💖

 **Kuroo:** Bro!💖

 **Kenma:** ...I hate these two together

 **Kita:** 'Fore they have to carry him into the hospital's Emergency Room 🚑

 **Sugawara:** WHAT

 **Kenma:** WHY

 **Atsumu:** IS HE HURTED? ISTG IF SOMEONE HURT HIM I'LL GO BREAK THEIR ANKLE

 **Hinata:** Play it! Play it!  
Che-Che-

 **Kita:** Check Check!✌️ Check ONE TWO!✌️

 **Daichi:** I'm so confused  
Just  
What is happening???????

 **Asahi:** Somehow I feel a even bigger chaos...

 **Kiyoko:** I smell burning passion of love...

 **Sugawara:** What-

 **Tanaka:** KIYOKO-SAN!!!!!!!!💖💖💖💖💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💘

 **Nishinoya:** KIYOKO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💘💘💘💘💘💘💘

 **Sakusa:** Ew dirty simps

 **Atsumu:** Ya talking like ya- Wait  
I'm getting deja vu

 **Hinata:** And that is why I'm gonna go and break the rules~

 **Kita:** Sneak in the broadcast room during lunchtime  
So he could play for all the school~🎤

 **Asahi:** Oh god...

 **Hinata:** Ahem,  
Attention please~😊

 **Kita:** Campus broadcast, check one two!

 **Kuroo:** Wait, don't tell me...

 **Akaashi:** Eh oh...

 **Hinata:** To make you understand, I'm going to play the file I made for me~

 **Kita:** "Confession of love for me.mp3"!

 **Oikawa:** Holy-

 **Iwaizumi:** What the actual-

 **Suguwara:** WAIT HINATA NO-

 **Akaashi:** HINATA-

 **Hinata:** 😙

 **Kita:** Fantasies and new creations!

 **Hinata:** Now I'll be become a bad young man

So you'll see me😘

 **Kita:** Che-Che-

 **Hinata:** Check Check!✌️

 **Kita:** Che-Che-

 **Kuroo:** Check?

 **Hinata:** Che-Check!✌️

**Kita:** Che-Che-!✌️

**Hinata:** Check Check!✌️

**Kita:** Check!✌️ One!✌️

**Hinata:** Two!✌️

**Sugawara:** ...

**Daichi:** ...

**Akaashi:** ...

**Kuroo:** So I am confusion????

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto-san are you okay-

**Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY HINATA  
I'M HERE SO OPEN THE DOOR

**Sugawara:** What the-  
I HAD HIM JUST A MINUTE AGO

**Hinata:** Oh Bokuto-san's here! I have to leave now guys!

**Akaashi:** Wait Hinata-

**Hinata:** Bye!

**Hinata Shouyou is offline**

****Kita:** 👋**

**Atsumu:** Wait Kita-san-

**Kita Shinsuke is offline**  
**Bokuto Koutaro is offline**

**Akaashi:** ...

**Osamu:** ...

**Aone Takanobu is online**

**Aone:** 🔔?

**Ennoshita:** Backread Aone-san...

**Aone:** 👍?  
...  
😲😱😕  
...😐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic song for the chaotic( and bright and wholesome and-) duo, BokuHina✌️


End file.
